Bad Choices
by calico252
Summary: a love story about a girl named Gabbie.Her boyfriend Jake makes bad desisions that hurt Gabbie.Her life-long friend Austin comes along and comforts her.Is gabbie in love with austin? Please read to find out. 1st story published.
1. Chapter 1

Ugh, more homework from Mrs. Ortega. She gives us so much homework. Eh, but thank god class is almost over. RING! I rush out of class to go see Jake, my beloved boyfriend. I rush up to him and say "Hey Jake, oh my god, Mrs. Ortega gave me more homework. So, I'm sorry but we can't hang out after school today. Maybe this weekend?"

"Uh, sure. But, I was hoping more for the weekday, because, weekends are when I do my weekly…" He lowered his voice. "My weekly buy. You know, the drugs." He shows me his little package of drugs. It looks empty.

"UGH! Jake! You've gone through it THAT quick!? Jake, you need to stop this! What if you get caught? Then what?" I explain.

"Eh, I haven't gotten that far yet." He says. "But it's going to be fine Gabbie. Because… Its ME… I can get out of ANYTHING."

Sigh. "Fine, whatever Jake." Then suddenly Austin comes up from behinds me and startles me. I thought he was a teacher that saw Jakes drugs.

"HEY GABBIE!" Austin exclaims. He is so cool. He's been my friend since Kindergarten.

"Hey Austin!" I say and smile at him. Then I feel some pressure on my shoulder.

"HEY GUYS!" Skyler my best girl friend since about 1st grade. I love her to death. We are so much alike. We are like twins.

"Hey skyler!" I exclaim and give her a hug. And, as you can see, Austin, Skyler, and me are a group. Jake, eh, he isn't really in our group. He has his own group. They are the druggies. His friends scare me. But, im not going to complain. RING! Oh no! That's the warning bell! "Hey guys! We gotta get to class! Bye guys!" I start to run a bit, but then someone pulls me from the arm. I turn to find that it is Jake. "Jake what-!" before I can finish what I am saying, he pulls me and kisses me.

Suddenly, I feel pressure on my butt. "OK. Bye babe." Jake says. And winks at me and smirks at Austin.

"OK. Bye." I say. Then I turn to wipe my mouth from his sloppy kiss. Ugh! I hate when he does that in front of Austin. Because, he knows Austin likes me.

I feel a slight pressure on my shoulder. "Did he just do that?" Skyler whispers in my ear.

"Uh…yah… but, I think he is high. So, he technically didn't do it on purpose?" I say.

"Ugh, I don't even know why you date him. He's so, YUCK!" she says with a smirk at Jake walking down the hallway.

"I don't know either. We have this connection. I don't know Skyler. Anyway, im going to go to class. Don't want detention." I say and then turn to walk off to class, and then suddenly realize Austin is right next to me. I forgot! Austin and me have the same 4th hour!

After class, I pass by everyone, and go into the girl's bathroom. I put all my books down and head for a stall. When suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder. Probably skyler. So I start turning around and while im turning I say "What do you want Skyl-…" when suddenly, I see a face that does not look at all like skylers. Not even the same gender! Its… Jake. I don't know what to say so I ask, "Hey Jake, what the hell are you doing in the girls bathroom?" I laugh. Then, suddenly, I get a breeze of his breath. He didn't go straight to 4th hour…. His breath smells like drugs, alcohol, and cigarette smoke.

"JAKE?! Did you go STRAIGHT to 4th hour!?" I ask worriedly.

He chuckles very drunkly. "Nooo…" he says and shakes his head and laughs with a smile.

"Jake! Are you ok!?" then suddenly, he pushes me against the wall and starts feeling me in spots that are very uncomfortable.

"Comon babe…" Jake says and licks my neck. I panic and just breathe heavily. I then suddenly, think of an idea. I knee him in his private. He says "OH!!!" and leans down to hold his private. I run very fast but as im coming out of the girl's bathroom, I bump into Austin. We both fall. I try to get up, but then, suddenly our eyes meet. I stop trying to get up and just look at him for about 5 seconds; I could tell he could see the worry in my eyes. I then get up and run out of the building and to the park. Austin runs behind me. I then stopped in a corner and just slid down the corner trying to think what just happened. Austin comes and sits next to me. I put my knees up and put my arms around my knees and put my head down and I cry. Austin puts his arms around me. I then start to explain what happened. He listens to me, and comforts me. I loved the way he held me. The way he comforted me. He actually cared. I felt the warm, salty tears drip down my face. I then wiped them away. There was still one tear left on my cheak. Austin wipes it away. We look at each other. I then rest my head on his shoulder. I wanted to stay there with him forever, me in his arms, knowing im safe now. Nothing can hurt me. I think I was in love with him. I don't know.

Austin and me walk home every day. We walk home very shyly not really talking at all. Awkward. We then split off in our separate ways. He went to the left, and I went to the right. I was walking down a street with some old connected stores. It then began to rain. I took out my cell phone and began to call my mother; I wanted her to come pick me up. I then was looking around waiting for her to pick up. I then saw my worst nightmare. It was Jake, the leader, and all of his 7 friends. His friends were seniors. And he was only a sophomore, along with me. I then dropped my phone in astonishment. I then began to panic and picked up my phone and put my hood up. I then picked up my walking speed. I then felt awful smelling breath on my neck. They were right behind me. I then was being pushed towards a dark alley, by what im guessing was Jake. I was beyond scared. I couldn't get my nerves to listen to ME. All the seniors and Jake were then surrounding me. I was then pushed onto the wall. I never thought this would happen to ME. I've heard about other girls being… raped… but ME? Me?

* * *

_hope you liked the first chapter of my story, to see what happened to Gabbie after the raping and her relationships with Jake and Austin, Subscribe and See my new chapter2, coming soon. _


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up. I feel very dizzy. I am on the ground and there are puddles surrounding me. It is dark. I look down at my body. I am naked. I think to myself "Why the hell am I naked?" I look around trying to find if anyone is there. I have so many questions. I try to find my phone. It is so far. I see a shard that is glowing green. I pick it up, going to throw it to get any by-standards attention to let them know that I'm in this dark alley in deep pain. I feel a burning on my hand. I feel a rush of power through my body. I become VERY weak. A little weaker than I was before. I keep the stone.I go to put it in my backpack, which has been ripped apart. When I let go of the shard, I have a burnt-like mark on my hand where the shard was placed in my hand. I ignored the burn on my hand, and then reached for my cell phone, I felt a massive pain in my ribs as I leaned to get my cell phone. I groaned in pain and held my ribs. Some may have been broken. I don't know. I then dial the numbers 9-1-1.

"Hello, you have contacted the Police Station, how may I help you?" the receiver said.

"H-hi, I am Gabbie Moreli and I have just been raped" I stumble to say the word raped. "And, I'm in deep pain. I am I-in an alley way, between the old Carpet Cleaners st-store, and the old nail salon, on Edwin Drive." I stumbled to tell the receiver.

"Ok, I'm sending Police, and an Ambulance right away, they should be there soon, hold in there. And how old are you sweetie?" she asks.

"I am 16." I say with my voice cracking.

"Okay dear." The receiver says. I suddenly hear sirens getting closer and closer. I saw men coming near me with a stretcher. They picked me up as carefully as they could, but I still got pain in my ribs. They were taking me out of the alley, and there were tons of people gathered around, but held off by officers. I suddenly heard my name yelled by a similar voice. "GABBIE!!" it yelled, and I knew then, that it was Austin's voice. He pushed through the crowd, and got to the officers, he yelled my name and tried to get through the officers. Austin said, "I know her!" to the officers, and then the officers turned to me. I shook my head a bit, which hurt. then in defeat, the officers stepped aside, and let him through. He ran to me like I've never seen him run before. He suddenly was beside me. He grabbed my hand and I saw a tear drip down his face.

"It's going to be ok Gabbie! I'm here! It's going to be ok!" He promised me. I felt warm, salty tears drip down my face and shook my head yes to Austin. I heard my name called again. But this time, it was Skyler`s voice.

"GABBIE!! OH MY GOD! GABBIE!!" Skyler said and tried to get through the officers. "I KNOW HER GOD DAMMIT!" she yelled. The officers looked at me once again. And I shook my head, yes. She ran to me like Austin did. She was crying hysterically. She gave me a hug, and I groaned from the pain, and she said "Sorry Sorry Sorry…" they tried to get into the ambulance with me. But the medics said "Sorry guys, you can't come, she needs room, and we have a lot of paramedics in here." They sighed and got out of the ambulance, and suddenly, as I was leaving, I could see out the back window, Austin rushing to his bike and getting on it. He was pedaling so fast. The whole rest of the way to the hospital, he rode his bike, keeping up with the ambulance. He followed them into the room I was staying at. He stayed with me the whole time I was there. He didn't leave at all. Except when he needed to use the bathroom. But, who can blame him? Even when he got tired because it was like 11:00PM he still stayed. He just rested his head in his chair he put next to my hospital bed. He was so sweet.

The next day, Austin arrived at 6:00AM, before I even woke up. He brought me flowers. My favorite flowers. Lilacs. How did he get LILACS?! They don't sell them around here. Hmm… Anyway, they were beautiful. They smelled gorgeous. They were so fresh.

"Good morning Gabbie." He said with a smile. I smiled back. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Pretty good. Still a little pain in my ribs." I said. Then suddenly, a nurse comes in.

"Uhh, Gabbie… you have a visitor." She said. And stepped aside for Jake to come in. Jake looked so hung over. He reeked with the smell of alcohol. He came and sat in a chair on the other side of me, across from Austin.

"Hey Babe, Wuzzup? You look good." He said very drunk-like and burped. He chuckled because he burped. How immature.

"….IM DOING NOTHING! JUST SITTING HERE IN PAIN! AND YAH! I LOOK GOOD! IN BANDAGES?!?" I exclaimed very angry.

"Hey man, you should just leave." Austin remarked to Jake.

"Dude, stay out of this. And, Gabbie, I'm sorry you're in pain." Jake said.

"AUSTIN CAN SAY WHATEVER HE DAMN WELL PLEASES! AND JAKE, YOU BETTER BE SORRY! YOU SHOULD BE MORE THAN SORRY! YOU! YOU! YOUUU! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" I said and tears streamed down my face. "AND IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY GUESSED! WE ARE THROUGH! NOW GET THE FRICK OUT YOU ASS!" I exclaimed with real anger. He sighed and got up and left out the door. He slammed the door hard. I burst out in tears. Austin tried to comfort me.

"Thanks Austin. You're a true friend. You've been here the whole time. Thank you." I said passionately.

"No problem. I love you Gabbie. We've been friends since, what? Kindergarten? Yah." He said lovingly. And I smiled at him. "Gabbie, if you don't mind me asking, what were you doing in the alley, and why did u say to Jake, YOU CAUSED ME THIS PAIN!" Austin asked curiously. My smile disappeared. I had to tell him some time.

"Austin…when we went off our separate ways, Jake and his senior friends followed me. Then, they…. pushed me into the alley…. and…. raped me…" I closed my eyes when I said they raped me. And suddenly, I burst into tears. When I burst into tears, he hugged me and comforted me. He also kissed my forehead and told me everything is going to be okay. And that's he's here and everything is fine. He seriously cared for me. I think I was in love with him. I KNEW I was in love with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 MONTHS LATER **

_I look at my surroundings. Why am I here? It's so…DARK. I walk around a bit trying to find any sign to where I am. I am so confused. I don't remember how I got here. I was about to yell "HELLO!?" when I saw a figure in the darkness. The figure was hooded. "HELLO?! WHO ARE YOU?!" I yelled to the figure. The figure didn't move._

"_HELLO?!" I yelled, and began to walk up to the figure. I was about 2 steps in front of the figure, and then the figure took 1 step up to me. I ducked a bit to see under the figures hood. Then, suddenly, his hand flashes to my neck. He has such strong power. He pushes me against the wall by holding my neck against the wall. I choke, and try to ask why he is doing this. The words wont come out of my mouth. All of a sudden, he lets me go. But, when I try to run, he grabs my arm and whips me back against the wall. _

"_WHO ARE YOU? AND WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!?!" I yelled. The figure put down his hood. I tremblingly put my hand to my mouth. The figure was Jake. _

"_YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!! GET AWAY!! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yell at him. I try to get away, but my legs are stuck, they won't move. I am so confused, so I just scream. He suddenly grabs my head, and starts kissing me very violently. I do NOT kiss back. I squirm and try to move out of his grasp. He is too powerful. I feel his hand on my back move upward. He is obviously trying to undo my clothes. I knee him. And like before, he goes down in pain. I start running. I look back, and I don't know there is a pothole right in front of me, and I trip on it. I try to get up, but, its too late, Jake is right in front of me. He reaches into his pocket, and takes out a pistol. He aims it at me. I scream, and I hear a blast of a bullet shooting out of a gun._

I wake up screaming, with cold, sticky sweat all across my face. I look at my surroundings. I was dreaming. Thank god it was only dreaming. I get out of bed and go into the bathroom and wipe the cold, sticky sweat off of my face. I go downstairs and I get some cereal.

My bratty little sister Jessica says, "What the heck is up with all the screaming coming from your room? Its like the boogieman is out to get you. OOHH BOOGIE MAN! WOOOOOO!! SCARRRYYY..!" she says teasingly.

"Shut up you little brat." I say as I trip her.

"OW! MOM! GABBIE TRIPPED ME!" she yells to my mother.

"GABBIE JEAN! BE NICE TO YOUR SISTER!" she yells from downstairs on the computer doing her schoolwork. She is in college. Eh, I know she's a little old to be in college at 37, but I'm proud that she is working hard. I get dressed, and take a walk to Austin's house. But, I only get half way, before running into him.

"Hey Austin!" I say, and run up to him and hug him.

"Hey Gabbie! Well, I see you've gotten better." He says with a smile. I love his smile. Always have.

"Yah, I guess I have. So, what brings you around here this morning?" I say with a smile, of so happy to see him.

"Eh, I was on my way to see you. I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me." He says.

"Sure! I'd love to! What movie? Not that it would matter. I'm just curious." I say.

"Um, I was hoping to go see the new Transformers2 movie." He says with a smile.

"Oh my god! I've been waiting to see that movie for forever!" I say with enthusiasm.

"Oh cool then!" he says and grabs my hand. I loved when he grabbed my hand, it has been our first hand grab since 3rd grade, when he grabbed my hand and we sat under the big willow tree and talked about how we like each other. But, that was a long time ago. I loved the warmth of his hand. I pulled him towards my block. I needed to get some money and my car. Once we got to my house, I went into my room and grabbed $20. I went back down to where Austin was waiting, and grabbed my sweatshirt and yelled "MOM! I'm going to the movies with Austin! Ok?!" She yelled back "OK!" and I grabbed my car keys on the way out. I got in the car, and I tried to get into the drivers seat, but Austin insisted that he drive. I said, "No, its ok Austin, I got it." But, he insisted again, he didn't want me to drive if my injury happens to gain on me. So, I let him drive. He drove perfectly. Not so crazy, but not too safe. Perfect. We arrived at the movie theater, and we got our movie tickets and got some popcorn and some cokes. We got into the theatre, and we sat down and the movie started. Throughout the whole movie, we held each other's hands. And once at the romance part in Transformers 2, I turned to him and smiled at him and he turned and smiled at me. We leaned towards each other and our lips touched. We had kissed! I blushed a little when we were done kissing, and then turned to watch the movie. I tightened my grip on his hand. When the movie ended, we were about to leave, but then I said, "Austin, I'm going to go to the bathroom. Be right back." I went into the bathroom. I then realized, that I have not had my menstrual cycle in a long time. (My period) I got sick suddenly and puked in the toilet. I washed myself off. I went out of the bathroom and Austin was right there waiting for me. "Austi-.." I started to say but I was about to puke again, so I ran into the bathroom again and puked. He ran behind me and lifted my hair while I puked. I was feeling better, and washed my face off.

"What's wrong Gabbie?!" Austin asked as he grabbed my hand.

"I'm…Pregnant." I said ashamed. It was from… the Jake incident. I just knew it. I was afraid of this happening. Austin's eyes got big. I'm….PREGNANT.


	4. Chapter 4

We stand there staring at each other in shock of the words that just came out of my mouth. I still wasn't sure that I was pregnant, but I was 99.99% sure. The clues all add up. My next step? I'm not sure.

"Oh my god. I didn't see this coming. How are you feeling Gabbie?! Do you need any help with anything? Uh, where should we go!? What do we do?!" Austin said as he came close to me very supporting. I stood there not knowing what to say.

"Uh.. Well, how about first, we go to the store and get one of those pregnant tester things or whatever." I said breathing heavily and panicking. I felt hot, humid, sticky sweat drizzle down my face. We rushed out of the theatre and went to the closest CVS. We didn't know where to get the pregnant test sticks at, so we embarrassedly asked the cashier at the front counter. She said "in aisle 3. Trying to see if you're pregnant? Well if you are I'm happy for you two." She said with a smile. "Ok, thanks!" We rushed off to aisle 3 holding hands. I was rushing through all the things in aisle 3 searching for the pregnant test stick. I found it and lifted it up a bit for Austin to see that I had found it, and not only holding it up, I also pretty much screamed "I FOUND IT!" and we rushed to the counter, and bought it, and rushed out the door. We went back to his house and I, alone, went into the bathroom and took the test. Of course, as I suspected, it was Positive. I came out with my hair stuck to my forehead by the sticky sweat. I pushed my hair out of my forehead, and face, and kept my hand to my face and started to cry. Austin came up to me and put me against him.

"Shh, it's going to be fine Gabbie." He said comfortingly. When I stopped crying, I grabbed his hand and walked out of his house. I didn't know what to do. I gave him a kiss and left telling him goodbye, and that I would see him soon.

He asked "When is soon?"

And I replied "Tomorrow at school." So, I just went on with my regular, non-pregnant life, but I little safer. I watched what I did, to make sure I did not have too much movement, in which would harm the child.

I arrived at school the next day. Austin and me held hands whenever we could. And of course, that caused EVERYONE to look at us while we walked by holding hands. I didn't see Jake that day though. That was strange. Maybe, he had to take another drug buy. Hmm… I really don't know, and I don't care. I was with Austin now, and nothing else mattered, but that I was pregnant with a child. After school today, when I got home, I had a pain in my stomach. My mom was off the computer for once, and saw that I was in pain.

"OH HONEY! ARE YOU OKAY!?" she said and got up from the table where she was drinking some tea.

"Yah mom, I'm fine." I said and went to the cupboard and got a glass and filled it with tap water and drank the tap water.

"What was that random pain I wonder." She wondered and then went back to her tea. I HAD to tell her sometime.

"Um, mom? I know what the pain was." I said hesitantly.

"Well what is it then darling?" she said with a laugh and a sip of tea after she said it.

"Its, the baby. Yes, mom, I'm pregnant." I said very shyly.

She dropped her cup of tea that went everywhere, and the glass broke. She then got up and covered her mouth with her hand. "OH MY GOD! SERIOUSLY?! HOW?! WHO?! WHEN?! WHERE?!"

"MOM! Chill!" I said. "It was three months ago. I was walking home one day, and Jake, and his senior friends, they…" I closed my eyes. And I burst out crying. I felt arms wrap around me. I opened my tear-filled eyes, and it was my mother. She was actually hugging me. I haven't hugged her since, about, 1 year ago. It felt so loving that I was actually getting a hug from my MOTHER.

"Oh honey! Why didn't you tell me?!" she asked.

"Well, mom, I didn't find out till about 3 days ago." I said embarrassed.

"Oh." She said.

I stopped hugging her and went into my room. I stayed there the rest of the night, and cried sometimes, and mainly thought about what is going on, and about EVERYTHING that has happened to me in the past 4 months. I heard the front door shut. I heard Jessica's voice yell "IM HOMEE!!" and I heard mom's voice from in her bedroom yell "OK JESSICA! COME HERE HONEY! I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" oh no, was mom going to tell Jessica?! I thought for about 20 seconds, and I got up and tried to go tell mom not to. But, it was to late. Jessica was right there, just about to knock on my door. She had a very sad face. Without saying ANYTHING for about 2 minutes, we just looked at each other sadly. She then burst into tears and gave me a hug.

"OH MY GOD! GABBIE! YOU'RE PREGNANT!? MOM TOLD ME HOW! IM SO SORRY!" she said crying hysterically in my arms.

"Its not your fault Jessica. And yah, your going to be an Aunt." I said while stroking her hair.

She stopped hugging me, and wiped her tears away, and asked me "What are you going to name it?"

"I don't know yet. Well, if it's a girl, I want to name her Alicia, or for short, Alice. And if it's a boy, I want to name him Hunter."

"Oh, cool. Those are cute names." She said with a smile. And for once, we weren't fighting. We were actually having a wonderful, loving sister moment. It was different. But a good different.

_Hope you liked this chapter; stay tuned for Chapter5, some violence, some Jake, a little bit of everything AND including tears. _


	5. Chapter 5

I walk down the hall alone for once, Austin, still hasn't came out of class yet. He told me he's going to be a while, so just go to class. As I'm walking down the hall to my class, I happen to see my living hell, Jake and his senior friends. I try to ignore them; I keep my books in hand, and just walk right past them. It wasn't so easy though. Right when I get about 5 strides away from my classroom door, a hand goes out and blocks my walk. I knew right away that it was Jakes; his arm had the scar on it from when he was stabbed with a blade, from his last fight in a dark alley. He told me, when we were still together.

It startles me, so I drop all my books. I hear Jake's senior friends laughing. I then hear "Ha-ha, stupid fool." Whispered from Jake's mouth. When I got up, after collecting all my books from off the floor, I just kept looking straight at my destination, the classroom. I did NOT look at him. I just stood there. I felt a finger on my jaw. The finger moved my head, to face Jake and his foolish, senior friends. They all laughed.

Jake suddenly said "Hey baby. I know something went down in that alley with you and me, but common baby! Things happen! So, how about you and me go make some magic in that bathroom over there, as a lovely couple. Huh? How bout it?"

I did not know what to do, so I just tried to run, but he grabbed me by the arm, and pushed me against the locker. He got close to me, and put his forehead on mine.

"How bout it babe?" he said and blew a cloud of his vile breath, at my face. I coughed from that.

I said "Not any…way…in HELL would I do that with YOU…you fool." But, after I said it, I knew I had said the wrong things. He grabbed me by the neck, and slammed me against the locker. I shrieked. I flew my fingers up to his grasp and tried to get his hand away from my neck, that was choking me. I closed my eyes, and fell to the ground and flew my hands to my neck gently. I gasped for air. I then looked back at Jake, and there was Austin right in front of Jake. They faced each other.

"Back off from her dude! She dumped you! And she was smart to do that! So get the hell away from her!" Austin yelled at Jake.

"Dude! Why don't you go home, and cry to your mommy! Or even try to hit me, like a little girl trying to hit The Rock! And obviously, YOU'RE the little girl, and IM the rock. So scram you little girrlll!" he teased.

"No! I'm not leaving until you stop hurting Gabbie! And you just back off!" Austin yelled. Jake then punched Austin right in the gut. Austin went down in pain, and then, the pain didn't last long, because Austin tackled Jake against the locker and started punching Jake in the face, and gut. They got into a violent fight, and there were some nosebleeds. Until, the fight got much worse. I then saw Jake reach into his pocket when Austin was about to strike again, but Jake pulled out a pocketknife, and stabbed Austin right in his lower right ribs. When he stabbed Austin, Austin went down in defeat pain. I screamed "NO! AUSTIN!!!" and started hysterically crying. Jake put his knife back in his pocket and walked away, with his senior friends following. Each senior spit on Austin as they walked by him in pain. I got up still a bit dizzy from Jake choking me. But, I didn't care; I went straight to Austin and screamed "SOMEONE HELP! NO AUSTIN! STAY WITH ME!" I said and kissed Austin and hugged him. There started to be a crowd, and about 15 people called the police, and someone got me some paper towel, wet and dry. Austin was still awake, but BARELY. I wiped the blood from his wound, and pressed the paper towel to his wound, trying not to let any more blood out. "Austin, baby! Stay with me! I love you! PLEASE STAY WITH ME!" I said as I tapped his cheek. I grabbed his hand and I could feel a little squeeze from his hand. Then, the paramedics arrived. They put him on a stretcher, and I didn't let go of his hand, and I kept telling him I love him, and I refused to get out of the ambulance. So, they didn't want to cause a scene, so they let me stay.

He was in the hospital for a long time. I stayed with him just like he stayed with me. I would NOT leave him. He was doing well, but he was in pain A LOT. I helped him with EVERYTHING. I helped him turn the T.V on, and got him some water, and I did all I could for him. I loved him. And nothing could change that. I knew he would be supportive when I have the baby. He was okay that he wasn't the father, but if I cared for it, he did. But, he said, "When we get older, and we get married, I want to have a child from you and ME." That was his ONLY exception. And I can live with that. I loved him, and I knew he loved me.

Hope you like Chapter5, I'm hoping chapter6 is on its way; I have to think of an idea for Austin and Gabbie. And hopefully, there is no more Jake.


	6. Chapter 6

2 MONTHS LATER

Austin is doing a heck of a lot better. He has been out of the hospital for a while. He still has the scar on his right lower rib, but he doesn't mind. We told the police who stabbed Austin, and at the same time, who raped me. Jake is now gone to Juvenile prison. He is there for about 1 year, we don't know. But, they might have to put him more, because they had the police dogs sniff out his locker, and found illegal drugs, Marawana, and Cocaine. With Jake out of the way, I'm safe. My mother has ordered a lot of stuff for the new baby arriving. I am excited, yet scared.

One morning, while I was walking down the hall with my hand in Austin's hand, I saw one of the senior friends of Jake's. He saw me and Austin, and went into his coat pocket. I was confused, why did he reach into his coat pocket? My question was answered when he pulled out a black, shiny, Handgun.

He shot up at the ceiling getting attention to students, to let them know he had a handgun.

He then was yelling "EVERYONE ON THE GROUND!!!" I was so scared. I couldn't move to the ground. Austin was on the ground, pulling my arm. I couldn't move. I stayed standing up.

He looked at me and pointed at me with the gun and yelled "HEY YOU! GET ON THE GROUND NOW!" he then stopped and looked at me. "WAIT A SECOND! YOUR JAKE'S EX GIRLFRIEND!" he chuckled. "YOU PUT JAKE IN JUVI! YOU DESERVE A BULLET TO YOUR HEAD! AND YOU!" he pointed his gun at Austin. "YOU FOUGHT WITH HIM!" he chuckled. "ANOTHER ONE TO SHOOT IN THE HEAD!" he said and his finger got tighter on the trigger. I saw his finger pull the trigger, but I felt a force inside me try to defend myself. All of a sudden I hear the bullet shooting out of the gun, but I didn't feel anything, and I didn't hear the groan from Austin either. I opened my eyes, and a huge bubble, that repelled the bullet, surrounded Austin and me! it was a force field! Had I made this?! And if I did, how did I!? Austin stared at me in shock. Then, the gunman dropped his gun and ran. I stopped my force field and put it around the gunman, and it made him stop. And then, I picked up the gun, and held it.

"SOMEONE GET THE PRINCIPAL!" I yelled. And everyone rushed to the principal's office. Then, I explained about the incident to the principal. He called the cops, and they arrested the gunman. They also took the gun. And luckily, Austin and me were okay. We went through the rest of the school day regularly. But, when we walked home, Austin and me talked about the incident.

"Gabbie! How did you learn so quick?!" Austin said. I was confused.

"What do you mean, _**learn so quick**_?" I asked. We walked hand in hand. His grip tightened like he didn't want me to know something.

He sighed and said "Gabbie, your just like me. We are different. That stone you picked up, it's a power stone. And, whoever touches it, you get a burn, and a rush of energy through you. You then have these powers. To do ANYTHING. THAT'S how you made the force field today. I can do it too. And, I was going to use my power to block you and me from the bullet, but I noticed you already had that covered. Gabbie, try to keep your powers to a minimum, okay? The reason I say that, is because, there are people out there, that have these powers too. But, they use them for evil. We use them for good, and for OUR and other people's protection. So what I'm saying is, be careful. Someone could notice. And they can kill you Gabbie. They have this device they put in you. It gets rid of your powers first of all, and then second of all, it kills you. So, just in case you still have the stone, you cannot get your powers back. They only want THEM to have the powers. Just be careful. Please. I love you Gabbie, and I don't want anything to happen to you when I turn my back." He said and kissed me.

"If when I got the stone into my hands I got power, then why did I feel so weak after it happened? And how do YOU know that I had the stone, and touched it?" I asked.

"Well, first of all, the stone gives you weakness at first, so then you gain all the power. Its mainly because the burn didn't give you power. Its like a liquid medicine, or Advil. You take it, but it doesn't work right away, it has to spread, and the stone takes a while to spread. And second of all, I knew you touched the stone, because I saw your hand when you were being carried in the stretcher. And third of all, I have ANY power I want, so I watch on you sometimes when you're not with me. I care for you Gabbie. Except, I turn the watch off when you take a shower or get changed. Don't worry." He said with a laugh and a smile.

"Oh…ok." I said. And laughed at his last sentence.

"OH! Do you still have the stone with you?" He asked curiously.

"OH! Yah! I do! Its right here in my backpack!" I said. And I searched through my backpack and carefully picked it up.

"Don't worry, once you have the power, the stone doesn't burn you anymore." He said and I nodded my head. I gave him the stone. He would be more careful than I would. He looked at it a bit. "its been damaged a bit since last time I had it."

"When did you…Become…Powered?" I asked, not sure how to say it.

"Oh, about 6 months before you did. And I've been attacked by the S.C.A about 10 times. They are strong." He said.

"What does S.P.A stand for?" I asked.

"Stone Power Association." He said as he studied the stone. "When I had the stone, I had a friend that was like us, and he told me about what is happening to me. But, the S.P.A captured him. And…killed him." He said with a frown. "But, then, I was almost captured, and i got the stone. Ive been looking for it since. And now you have it, and you are one too." He said with a smile "ill do whatever it takes to keep you safe Gabbie. I will. I love you." He said with a smile. And we stopped walking, and he pulled me gently to him, and it started to rain beautifully. We both looked up at the sky, and then looked at each other and our hair getting all soaked. We kissed each other ever so passionately. "I love you too" I whispered in his ear and then went back to passionately kissing him. I wanted to stay there in the rain, me in his arms, kissing him passionately, Forever.


	7. Chapter 7

6 MONTHS LATER

I walk down the hall trying to find Austin. Instead, I find Skyler.

"Hey Skyler!" I exclaim, as I stand right next to her. She doesn't look at me. Or respond. I'm confused. "Skyler?" I say. "Are you alright?" I lean in and look at her face. Tears drip down her face.

"SKYLER WHAT'S WRONG?!" I say as I hug her.

"It's…Austin." She says.

"What about him Skyler?" I ask.

"He…He..He is getting tempted into doing….drugs…" she says and burst into tears. I comfort her and almost burst into tears myself. _He wouldn't do that. He knows about what I think about drugs. And my experiences. HE WOULDN'T! Would he? _I ask to myself.

"Skyler, ill be right back. OH! Wait, where was he last time you saw him?" I asked.

"Over there." She pointed to the hall where the druggies were. And, like Skyler said, he was there. Just about to buy a packet from one of the seniors.

"AUSTIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I yell at him when I reach him. I tear the packet from his hands and rip it apart and throw it at one of the seniors. "YOU KNOW HOW I AM WITH DRUGS! YOU KNOW MY EXPERIENCES WITH IT! WHY WOULD YOU?!" I yell and burst into tears. I just turn and walk away furious, and disappointed. He just looks at me walk down the hall. Why would Austin do this? Was he hypnotized?

I'm walking home furious of what I just heard, and saw. I then heard something weird. I looked around. And all of a sudden, there is a black figure. It rushes towards me. It then grabs me violently and puts a rag over my mouth. I black out.

* * *

I wake up, and I am in a dark laboratory. Almost like a dark cave. But with equipment. I look around. I try to get up, but I am strapped to a metal table. Oh no. This is the place Austin was talking about. S.P.A. AKA death trap for super powered people. Well, at least people powered from the stone. I suddenly heard dark laughing coming from a dark corner. It sounded like someone was in the darkness. The person laughing came forward to me. He picked up a bomb-looking device.

"How would your boyfriend Austin, am I right(?), think about this? His loving girlfriend, about to die. And he cant save you." He said with an evil grin. "Aww…so…. sad.." He came closer to me with the device in his hand. He got a knife, and sliced a slit down my stomach. "AHH!!!" I screamed in pain as I squirmed. He pushed a button on the device and put it into the slit. he was done stitching me back up.

"In 5…. 4…. 3…. 2…" he was interrupted by a voice that said "BACK AWAY FROM HER!" it was Austin's voice. I suddenly had HUGE pain in where the device was planted. I screamed at the pain. I squirmed. The pain would not go away. Austin came closer. He grabbed the knife off the table, and went towards the doctor that put the device into me. Austin stabbed him so many times I could not count. The doctor lay on the floor dead. I started to get fuzzy eyesight and the pain got worse. "I love you Austin…" I said before I closed my eyes.

_AUSTINS VIEW:_

OH NO! I picked Gabbie up and ran as fast as I could to my car. I brought her back to a dark alley where I could operate on her, and help her. I set her down carefully and made a first aid kit appear. I then didn't see a knife in the first aid kit, so I grabbed out my pocketknife. I opened her stitch and took out the device. This is what was killing her. I sewed her back up, and put the gel stuff on the stitch. I realized, she wasn't breathing. I put my hand on her chest, and closed my eyes. She then gasped for air.

"Austin" she said and stumbled to grab my hand. I held her hand very passionately. I leaned down and kissed her very passionately.

"I love you Gabbie." I said and felt warm, salty tears drip down my face. "How are you feeling Gabbie?" I asked.

"I'm still a bit in pain. But I should be fine. Oh my god." She said and stumblingly put her hands to her face and started crying. "The baby. I bet its dead by now!"

"Oh no.." I said. And put my head down. I had an idea. I made an ultra sound appear. I but the jell on her stomach and looked to see if the baby was still there. It was. But, the baby was not moving. And it was not breathing. I have to revive it, I told myself. I have my powers. Ill use them. I then put my hand on Gabbie`s stomach and closed my eyes. I then put more jell on her stomach, and did the ultra sound again. This time, the baby was moving, and breathing.

"Austin… I have to have the baby now. I don't want this happening again, and having it dead for sure." She said.

"Are you sure?" I said. "Your not due until about another month."

"Yes, I'm positive." She said. So, I just cut her back open, and took out the baby. I then, stitched her up, AGAIN. She held the baby very gently and kissed it on the forehead. I then ripped my shirt, and gave her the big part of my shirt to her for the baby. She wiped the baby off with the part of my shirt. I then wrapped my sweatshirt around the baby. I held it. I helped Gabbie up, and we walked to my car. We got in, and drove to her house. I put the baby in a REAL blanket, and put it in a car seat (that Gabbie`s mother bought especially for the baby). Then, we got the baby in some clothes. Then, we put the baby into a stroller, and went for a walk.

"But, Gabbie, aren't you tired?" I asked concerned. When we were about to walk out the door for the walk.

"Surprisingly, no, not at all. It must be the stone power." She said and smiled at me. We walked out the door and went for the walk. We stopped at the park, and Gabbie and me sat on the bench and watched little Alicia play in the sand box. She was so cute.

I turned to Gabbie and grabbed her hand. "I love you Gabbie Moreli, forever." I said to her.

"I love you Austin Virden, Forever." She said back, and we leaned our heads in and kissed each other passionately. I wanted to be there with her forever. I truly love Gabbie Moreli. Forever.


	8. Chapter 8

10 MONTHS LATER

_**Gabbies P.O.V:**_

I can't believe how lucky I am to have such a fantastic family. Alicia is doing GREAT! She is so adorable. Austin has been very supportive of the family, and cares a lot about Alicia and me.

It was the weekend, when Austin and me didn't have any school, so Austin, Alicia, and I, were planning to go to the beach this afternoon. It was almost time, so I yelled, "AUSTIN! ITS ALMOST 1 O'CLOCK!" because he was talking on the phone with one of his old friends. "I'LL GET ALICIA READY! JUST TRY TO FINISH YOUR CONVORSATION!" I yelled and scooped Alicia up from her playpen, and brought her upstairs into her room. I grabbed a rainbow one-piece bathing suit for Alicia. Before I put it on her, I put on one of those water diapers. THEN, I put on her cute little rainbow bathing suit. I put sun block on her and then put on a yellow t-shirt, and a little jean skirt. She looked SOOO cute. And to top it off, I attempted to put pigtails in her hair. She didn't have much hair, the pigtails worked. I put on little sandals with frogs on her tiny little feet. I also put on a cute little jean sun-hat. I picked her up and put her in her playpen. I got out the stroller, un-folded it, and put Alicia in it. Austin was already up the stairs before I could go down and ask him to watch Alicia for a moment while I get on my bathing suit and pack things up. He nodded and I ran upstairs and got on my white cherry tank-ini. I then put on a rainbow tank top to match Alicia, and some Jean shorts. I put on my sunglasses, and when down stairs. I forgot to put on sun block so I ran upstairs real quick and put some on. I then let Austin change and watched Alicia I started putting some towels, extra sun block (just in case), and some water diapers, a sippie cup, and my wallet, into a beach bag, and got Alicia some toys to tide her over.

"AUSTIN! ME AND ALICIA WILL BE OUT IN THE CAR WHEN YOUR READY!" I yelled upstairs and then strolled Alicia and her stroller out of the house, and into the car. I put Alicia into her car seat, and folded up the stroller into the trunk. I also put the beach bag back with Alicia. Austin suddenly opened the driver door, got in and started the car. Alicia was already asleep.

***************************

When we arrived to the beach, it wasn't that busy. We got Alicia out of her car seat, and put her gently into the stroller. We found a picnic table right next to a tree with some shade. We set up there, and Alicia woke up and started crying. I picked her up out of the stroller and held her. She stopped crying and started laughing at a duck that was quacking. I let her down, and right away she went towards the duck. I grabbed her hand before she could touch it. I took off her clothes, so that her bathing suit, her sun hat, and her sandals, was all she had on, and I brought her down towards the water. She splashed and played around. I then asked Austin if he could bring me Alicia's floater toy, and her arm floaters. I put water on Alicia's arm, and slipped the arm floaters on. I also got out her little boat water toy. She sat in it, with her legs sticking out of the holes and into the water. I stayed right by her. She did that for about 5-10 minutes. I layed a towel in Alicia's stroller, and took her sandals off, and put her in. I also took off her sun hat, and her sandals. She right away fell asleep. I grabbed Austin's hand and strolled out onto the sand. We walked on the beach. It was nice to feel the warm sand squish through my toes. I found a nice rock and stopped there, and sat down. Austin sat too, when he sat, I grabbed his hand.

"Umm… Austin? I know this is a lot later than I expected to ask you, but, where u REALLY buying drugs from that senior like, 13 months back?" I asked tightening my grip onto his hand.

"No, Gabbie, I would NEVER do that. I knew it would hurt you if I did. I was buying them for a friend. My friend gave me money to go buy some for him, and he was too chicken to do it. He said he'd pay me for it, so I went along with it. I was being stupid. I would NEVER do anything to hurt you Gabbie. I love you." He said and kissed my lips.

When we were done kissing, I said "Okay. And, I love you too Austin." I said and smiled at him.

We walked back to our spot, and put Alicia and her strolled right where we could see her. Austin and I went into the water, and swam around a bit. We stayed by each other the whole time, holding hands, and kissing each other and laughing most of the time. Most of the time while we were in the water, I was right in front of him, his arms around my waste, and we were both facing Alicia. We talked about how beautiful she was, and how she is such a wonderful child.

We were driving home, and Alicia was STILL asleep. She was so tired. We got home and put her to bed. I asked my mom if Austin could stay tonight. She said fine. I had a double bed in my room, so it wasn't a problem. It was a little crowded because Alicia was in her crib in my room. We couldn't leave her alone in her room yet. Austin and me got into some pajamas, and got into bed. I layed in front of him, not facing him, and he put his arms around me. I turned and gave him a kiss, and then turned back and kissed his hand, and then my eyes closed, and before I could fall asleep I said, "I love you Austin, I love you Alicia." I got an " I love you too Gabbie" back from Austin, but nothing but little breathes from Alicia. But she's only 10 months, so, what do you expect? I then dosed off to sleep.

_I know this chapter is a little boring, but I needed some family bonding between Alicia, Austin, and Gabbie. Stay tuned, for my new chapter 9! More action. _


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up and felt Austin's breathing on my neck. I moved very gently to get up from bed, but I woke Austin up.

"Good morning Gabbie." He said to me and smiled. I then sat down, leaned to him, and kissed him on the lips.

"Good morning Austin." I said. I got up and started walking to the door. "I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast, ok?" I said before I walked out of the door.

"Okay." Austin said and got up, and strolled behind me. "I'll help." He said.

"What do you want for breakfast babe?" I asked Austin.

"I'll have some eggs, and some toast." Austin said.

"Ok, that's what im having too." I said, and got out a pan. I sprayed it with some PAM. I got out a carton of eggs, and took out 6. I cracked them, and cooked them in the pan. Austin got the toast, and set them on the table. I set the eggs on the table, and poured some orange juice. I turned on the News to see what was going on in the world. I grabbed some eggs, and a toast. I ate, and watched the News.

"NEWS ALERT! A 13 or 14-year-old girl has just been murdered. Police are still examining the scene, but so far, we have information, that the girl was about 13 or 14 years of age, and she was murdered in a dark alley, by a Prison break-out. The prison break out was Jake Pottego. A sophomore at Carmen High School, in Kalamazoo, Michigan." The news reporter said. There than was a picture of the girl that was murdered. I dropped my glass of orange juice that I was about to drink. The glass broke, and I grabbed a piece of glass and squeezed it. Blood dripped from my hand.

"OH MY GOD!" Austin yelled. "ITS JESSICA!" I then burst into tears. I started crying hysterically. I then cut my self with the glass on my wrist, all over my arm.

"NOOOO!! ITS MY FAULT!!!" I cried. "JAKE IS BACK! FOR REVENGE! AND NOW HE KILLED JESSICA!!!!" I screamed and cried. Austin came and held me and I could tell there were tears dripping down his face. I then felt fury rush through my body. I made a gun appear. I then put on my hood.

"Its time for revenge…." I said.

"No, Gabbie! Its just what he wants! He wants to kill you!" Austin shouted and grabbed my arm before I could go out the door.

"I CANT JUST LET HIM GET AWAY WITH KILLING MY SISTER!" I yelled. And I felt warm, salty tears drip down my face.

"WHAT I'M SAYING GABBIE, IS, THAT YOU CANT GO ALONE! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!" he yelled.

"Fine.." I said. "Come with me."

"Fine." He said and grabbed his gun. "WAIT! What about Alicia!" he said.

"I got it covered." I said. I teleported Skyler here.

"Hey! Woaah! What the heck! Oh hey Gabbie!" Skyler said very confused. "What happened!?"

"I'll tell you more details later. But long story, short, Jessica was just killed by Jake and Austin and I are going to kill Jake. And we can't leave Alicia here alone. Watch her please, I'll pay you." I said and grabbed Austin's hand and was almost out the door when Skyler said "OK! GO KICK SOME ASS!"

Austin and I used our powers to track down where Jake was hiding. He was hiding in the upstairs of an old abandoned shop, near the alley where he raped me in. The door was locked, so we just kicked the door down. We went upstairs and of course, there he was. Cleaning off the blade he used to stab Jessica to death with. He turned arund and chuckled an evil laugh.

"I thought you guys would come find me." He said with an evil smirk.

"SHUTUP YOU STUPID MOTHER…!" I began to say but Austin said, "Calm down.." in my ear. I breathed and looked at Jake evily.

"WHY DID YOU KILL JESSICA?!" I yelled.

"Because… you and Austin here put me in Prison. And… I didn't like that. Its called REVENGE you fool." He said with a chuckle.

"WELL WE`VE COME HERE FOR THE SAME REASON!" I yelled and took out my gun and shoot at his head 5 times. He made a force field.

"YOU HAVE THE POWER TOO!?" I yelled.

"Yes, of course… but I don't use it for GOOD." He said evily. "And, your sister.. was just so fragile… and…. Mortal… I just HAD to kill her. Exspecially knowing that she was YOUR sister. It made it all the better!" he said with a dark chuckle.

"YOU LEAVE EVERYONE OUT OF THIS! ITS BETWEEN ME! YOU! AND AUSTIN! YOU HEAR ME?!" I yelled.

"Oh… yes… I hear you perfectly clear. But can you hear? Because… you couldn't hear the cries of your sister being stabbed to death!" He said and laughed darkly. "AND, the struggle of Skyler, and your precious child Alicia in the closet over there held by me until I decide to shoot them, or maybe even stab them to death like I did your sister." I suddenly heard screaming and crying from inside the closet. I lunged at him and stabbed him in the gut with my dark dagger. I then cut him open and put one of those devices in him. He screeched in pain, and grabbed my neck and began choking me. Austin ran to us and sliced Jakes arm off that was choking me. I breathed heavily and continued shoving the device into Jake. He was powerless now, so I got out my gun and put it to his head and pulled the trigger. Blood splat everywhere, and even on me. I then got off of Jake and sat there and cried. Austin came towards me, but I just wanted to be alone. I pointed towards the closet. "Please go get them out." I said. He did as I wished and went and got them out. Alicia was crying, and Skyler was breathing hard, and looked at Jake's dead body on the ground on the floor where I sat. I wasn't crying because I have just killed someone I once loved, I was crying, because of the shame I have brought my family, and that it was my fault that Jessica is now dead.

"Gabbie? Are you okay?" Austin said as he gave Alicia to Skyler and came towards me.

"Y-Yah… im F-fine." I said as I cried hysterically and the hardest I've ever cried before. "II-ts ju-ust that Jessica.." I cried SUPER hard as I said her name. "She's dead… bec-cause of m-me!" I said and cried hard. Austin came towards me and hugged me.

"Its not your fault Gabbie. Things happen. Shh.." He said and tried to comfort me. "I love you Gabbie." He said and kissed me.

"I l-love you too Aus-tin." I said and kissed him back my lips trembling because of how hard I was crying. We left the shop, and made Jake's dead body disignigrate, and teleported to my house. We all took turns taking a shower, and then, we went down to where the crime scene (of Jessica's death) was, and we met up with my mom. She was hysterically crying. I hysterically cried with her, and so did skyler. Austin held Alicia. He had a frown on his face, and I saw him shed a few tears now and then. Most of the time, I held my mom. But part of the time, I held onto Austin and he held me and comforted me. I looked up at the sky, and whispered to myself "I love you Jessica" and took my attention back to the sobbing relatives and friends, that once new Jessica Moreli.

_Hope you liked this Chapter! LOTS of action, death, sorrow, and love. Hope you liked it! I hope Chapter 10 comes out soon!_


	10. Chapter 10

"Gabbie! Where is my eye shadow?!" My mom asked me while I was getting into my black dress for Jessica's funeral.

"I don't know mother! I think Jess had it last! Ill go look in her room!" I said and went and looked in Jessica's room. There it was lying on her bed. I grabbed it and walked out of the room shutting the door behind me. I gave my mom the eye shadow; she put it on, and then put it on the sink. I fixed my hair up nice, put on some makeup, my high heels, and grabbed my purse. I headed downstairs just in time. There Austin stood in a VERY handsome Tuxedo.

"Austin how about you go sit on the couch I'm going to get Alicia ready for the funeral." I said and grabbed Alicia and went into her room. I got out a cute black dress that I had bought for her. I put it on Alicia, with some black slip on sandals, put her hair in pigtails, and we went downstairs.

"Mother! We are ready to go!" I said and grabbed Austin's hand and headed out the door "Meet us in the car!"

After about 2 minutes of waiting in the car, my mother finally got in the car, and we drove off to the graveyard they were burying Jessica at. She was being placed right next to my father.

* * *

After the funeral, ALL my eye makeup was smudged, and dripping. I went into the bathroom, wiped it off, and put some new eye makeup on. I got off my black dress, and my heels, got on some jean Capri's a lime green T-shirt and some Flip-Flops. I went downstairs and grabbed my purse.

"Austin… how about we go see a movie or something? I want to get my mind away from Jessica's death." I said.

"Sure Gabbie." He said and grabbed my hand.

"Mom! Can you watch Alicia for a bit?! Austin and I are going to go see a movie!" I said.

"SURE HONEY! GO HAVE FUN!" She replied. And we walked out the door. We drove to the theatre and decided to watch G.I Joe.

* * *

After the movie we drove home and decided to spend some time with Alicia.

_Sorry this was such a short chapter, I wanted to tell a little bit about Jessica's funeral. _


	11. Chapter 11

I got in my high heels, and a BEAUTIFUL dress. I put on makeup, and did my hair. I walked out the door with my purse, and my backpack. Austin was waiting in his car outside. I jumped in and we drove off to school.

"You excited for graduation Gabbie?" Austin asked me.

"Yah! I can't wait. But, I can't go to college. Who's going to watch Alicia?! I mean I'M her mother!" I said.

"Oh… right… I'm excited. And, no matter what happens Gabbie, I'll ALWAYS love you." He said with a smile and leaned over to kiss me. I smiled too and kissed him.

We were at school already and we got in our robes. They lead us into the auditorium and announced people's names to come up and get their certificate. My name was called, I went up, and got my certificate, and showed it to the audience, and in the audience was my mom and Alicia. Mom took a picture, and Alicia clapped with her cute little hands. I then got off stage, and it was Austin's turn. They called Austin's name, he walked up on stage, and got his certificate. He showed it to the audience and my mom snapped another picture and again, Alicia clapped her little hands. Austin then did something unexpected. He whispered something into the principal's ear.

She smiled and announced "Austin Virden would like to make an announcement!" She said. Then Austin went up to the podium and spoke into the microphone "Hi, I'm Austin Virden, and I would like to make an Announcement." He coughed nervously and looked at me "Gabbie Moreli, I love you so much, and I want to be with you forever. Gabbie Moreli… Will you marry me?" he said and held out a ring. The audience awed and gasped. I put my hand over my mouth and started crying with tears of joy. I nodded my head yes and went up on stage. I hugged him and kissed him. The audience clapped and whistled. Austin put the ring on my finger and it fit just right. It was SO beautiful! I kissed him again and said, "Yes, yes, yes a million times yes I will marry you!" He then picked me up and carried me back to the classroom we were supposed to go to and get our stuff and leave. We kissed each other the whole way to the classroom. He let me down and I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you." I said and he said, "I love you too" back to me.

When we got home, my mom wanted to see the ring, and know EVERYTHING about how the wedding was going to work, where it was going to be, what I was going to wear, who were invited, Ect. She also wanted to help as much as she can plan the wedding.

"Austin, how about we have it on a beach? The beach we took Alicia to?" I asked.

"Sure! Whatever you want. As long as I get to be with you forever Gabbie." He said with a smile.

"Yup." I said and smiled back and gave him a kiss.

"Enough you two love birds. WE NEED TO PLAN!" my mom said interrupting our passionate kiss.

"OKAY OKAY SHEESH!" I laughed.

_**(Throughout the months until the wedding)**_

We went through, and called the city asking if we could use the beach for the wedding, and they said yes. We also went dress shopping and found a BEAUTIFUL wedding gown that is puffy for the legs, and a no-strapped top, with a lavender sash on the stomach. It was GORGEOUS. I tried it on with some STUNNING white, laced, high-heeled shoes. It looked SO PRETTY. We also picked out the veil, which is going to be attached to my curled in ponytail from the back of my head. We also picked out a wonderful hair stylist place for the day of the wedding. We also got a gorgeous cake that is planned for the day of the wedding. Austin and I went to go find a tuxedo and some dress shoes for him. We found one that is VERY handsome on him, and some nice dress shoes to go with. We got EVERYTHING planned for the wedding, and even a little baby dress for Alicia to walk down the isle as a flower girl. We are trying to get her to know how to throw the flowers instead of put them in her mouth; she's been doing well. She only puts them in her mouth if she gets nervous. We also are working on her walking. Because, she trips a lot going down the isle. She is finally getting it. We also have the guest list, and we have been getting LOTS of gifts from people. It's all going GREAT.

_**The day of the wedding: **_

Hello by Evanesence runs through my head. (It's a pretty song) I'm in my dress, I have my makeup on, my hair is done, my veil is on, my heels are on, and there is 5 more minutes til I walk down the isle…alone. I wish my father, and Jessica could be here. I put my head down, and push back tears; I don't want to mess my makeup up.

I grab my bouquet and walk to the doors that will open to my isle that I walk down, and am officially the wife of my true love. The doormen opens up the doors, and my bridesmaids walk out, and then, little Alicia, she throws flowers on the isle and at peoples faces. She's so cute. I then walk down the isle, smiling and blushing. Alicia trips and I gasp and help her up. She picks up her flower basket and throws the petals at people. She runs out of petals so she just drops the basket and continues walking. I then get down the isle, and I stand next to Austin. Alicia runs to be and attaches to my leg. "Alicia… go back to your spot." I whisper to her. She screams and cries, so skyler picks her up and brings her into the other room. I make a startled face and turn back to Austin. He smiles at me. I smile back at him. Skyler comes back into the room with Alicia. Alicia is calm in Skylers arms. Alicia LOVES Skyler. Alicia considers Skyler as her best friend. The preacher reads the lines from his bible and he asks Austin "Do you Austin Virden take Gabbie Moreli to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Austin replies and smiles my favorite smile at me. I smile back. The priest turns to me.

"Do you Gabbie Moreli take Austin Virden to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" He asks me.

"I do." I say, and smile at Austin. He smiles back.

"The rings?" The priest asks. Alicia comes out with the rings on a pillow in her hands. She gives the priest the pillow with the rings on it. The priest says thank you and smiles at Alicia. Alicia turns and walks back to Skyler. Skyler picks her up. The priest holds out the pillow and Austin grabs my ring. He slides it on my finger. I smile and grab his ring, and I slide it on his finger. We smile at each other.

"I now declare you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest says. We smile at each other and Austin grabs my hand and pulls me gently to him and he kisses me more passionately than ever. I kiss back. We stop kissing and there is clapping and whistling. We walk back down the isle and out the church doors and we get flower petals thrown on us. We climb into our limo. I pull off my veil.

"Ugh.. All this.. make up and dresses and heels makes me want to jump into a pile of mud. Blah!" I say with a laugh.

Austin laughs and says, "You look beautiful." And smiles at me.

I smile back and say, "Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself." I laugh. "You look handsome."

"I love you SO much Gabbie there is nothing that could explain how much I feel." He said to me.

"I love you SO much too. That's EXACTLY how I feel." We both lean in and kiss each other EXTREMELY passionately. We rode off kissing each other passionately going to our honeymoon, knowing, that we were in DEEP passionate love, and that, now, we are going to be together forever. And that's all we wanted besides a family, and Alicia.

Love is the strongest thing in the world.

_I hope you liked this one! This is my favorite one so far! :D _


End file.
